elswordfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsword Sword Knight analysis
Sword Knight Overall usefulness Great at combos, one of the best team players, not that great on bosses. Pros: *Much better combo styles, even for beginners *You gain much more mp because combos are more easily chained *You also gain a passive named Vitality, gaining you 6 mp per hit instead of 5, not much, but with all of your hits, you can get like 10 extra mp than normally. *You have another passive named Strong Body which gives you an extra 10% HP outside of the 50% max you can get. Meaning you have a 10% extra bonus than any other character. *Being short, believe it or not, being short is very good, there are some bosses that will lose around 1/3 of their move set because they just can't hit you with it, though that is still only viable for maybe 4 bosses. *He gains a field skill that makes it easily hit most every mob in the screen. *Pvp type character, great in pvp once you know how to use him. *Armor Break, seriously Cons: *No normal range move, lowest costing long range move is 180 MP. *1st skill is practically the same as Mega Slash. * Really bad at 4X field, though decent at boss. New moves Combos If you want to know how to combo well with Sword Knight, it's best to search Pandamaare on youtube, which is me. This is a link to basic combos Elsword Combos, everything else is basic practice. Skills If you want to know how damage works, go here How Damage Works Physcial Atrribute Skills: Armor Break 35 MP(may be 30, I'll have to check) Chance of destroying defense stat(completely(for 5 seconds)), has decent attack force(400%) too. Air Slash 100 MP Two slashes, one straight, one uppercut/lunge, it's like mega slash, divide damage by two, then double it because of two hits. However, it does have some benfits, such as combo chaining. It can also be used for true infinite combos, though that is more of an advanced tactic. It can also bring you closer to your opponent, closening the gap and free hit which, like I said before, can be chained to a normal combo. In short, good combo opener, just like passive counter with passive, though that is more with luck and somewhat of skill. Spiral Blast 180 MP It's a mob hitter move, mostly when you have too many mobs to handle, it's great choice for your slot. You can also use this for combo chaining, though it doesn't always work since the hits are somewhat variable depending on the opponents movement. Note, this is not a combo opener, you can dodge this move pretty easily if the initial hit doesn't hit since you can jump over at most, or at least just take 1/3 hits. Windmill 200 MP Great at 4-5. Though it's mostly a very noob move(you can easily get out of it, if you're good atcomboing, you can outdamage just by combo usage), if you want to be known as pro, stay clear from this skill. In short, it's a lulz move. Armageddon Blade 300 MP Makes your sword longer, much longer(For a visual, just search it in youtube). Field and PvP move, in pvp, if you have the MP for it in MP and you're sure they don't have enough MP to use a powerful skill, use this and create some chaos -_-. Double Slash 300 MP Boss move, one arc slash followed by a meteor that now does 7 hits((used to do 14-15), now all physical). I suggest not using points in this, while it is much easier to use, the damage it does is somewhat dissatisfying. 'Character Development ' 'Lord Knight '